Overleg gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Archieven *Archief 1 *Archief 2 *Archief 3 Johan slachtoffers De Weerwolf en De Watermolen Naast Rolf uit de strip De Weerwolf heeft Johan nog een slachtoffer. Deze slachtoffer is te zien al staat er "menselijke vloedgolf". Het andere slachtoffer van Johan is uit De Watermolen. Wanneer Johan aangevallen wordt door Qrandars werker, zegt Johan: ik kan ook iemand ombrengen zonder zwaard. Hierna ligt deze man dood op de grond door Johan. :) --Station7 (overleg) 26 aug 2014 20:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 27 aug 2014 04:26 (UTC)) Ik zal de twee strips deze week een keer opzoeken. En foto's maken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 27 aug 2014 04:26 (UTC)) Johan en Astra - 7 slachtoffers Even een berekening hieronder: *Astra schiet een werker van Qrandar met een pijl neer: 1''' *Johan sluit een geheime gang af, en er staat dat ze een onaangename verrassing staat te wachten; waarschijnlijk hun dood: '''3 - dit is ook aan te tonen doordat Qrandars werkers beginnen met het opruimen van de geheime gang *Astra schiet 2 werkers van Qrandar neer: 2''' *Johan brengt een rabauw om het leven: '''1 De andere rabauw moet gewoon bewusteloos zijn ofzo. Dit zijn er 7'''. --Station7 (overleg) 27 aug 2014 08:32 (UTC) Gorling en Balor Zou je een plaatje van Balor (De Galmende Kinkhoorns) en Gorling willen uploaden? Groeten van --Station7 (overleg) 3 sep 2014 22:48 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 4 sep 2014 16:09 (UTC)) Ik zal de twee strips dit weekend opzoeken. Ook ga ik aan de gang met mijn kleurenversie van De Val van Angkor . En ook De Maagdenburcht is gauw aan de beurt. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 4 sep 2014 16:09 (UTC)) Johans slachtoffers uit Mysterie te Camelot Ik heb de strip goed doorgekeken en Johan heeft wel degelijk een aantal slachtoffers. Ik heb er 7 geteld. De '''eerste is wanneer hij een Hooglander ombrengt en dan boven op een heuvel klimt. De tweede is gevolgd wanneer hij een Hooglander een duikeling (buiteling) laat maken van de heuvel en de strip bevestigt Johan dit bij meerdere doet. De 4''' laatste zijn wanneer Johan door een Hooglander wordt aangevallen, maar er staat dat Johan hem fataal ombrengt. Aangezien hij zijn andere vloekende vrienden (de vrienden van Hooglander) ook laat vallen en de strip duidelijk bevestigt dat hij fataal omkomt, zijn dit 4 overledenen. Over eentje kunnen we nog overleggen. Dit is wanneer Johan een Hooglander neerslaat met zijn zwaard. Maar er zijn op alle plaatjes alleen maar 3 Hooglander te zien, dus is het voor mij onbekend of deze ook omkomt door Johan. --Station7 (overleg) 8 sep 2014 08:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 sep 2014 16:23 (UTC)) Er is maar 1 dode te zien. Dat is wanneer Johan een man neerslaat met zijn zwaard. Van de mannen die van de helling af buitelen is het niet bekend of ze dood zijn, maar ik denk van niet. De strip bevestigt dat ook helemaal niet. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 sep 2014 16:23 (UTC)) OK. De eerste man die Johan neerslaat met zijn zwaard is overleden. De tweede man, zijn status is onbekend. Maar bij de personen die Johan laat vallen staat er in de tekst wolk: '''Een snelle reactie van Johan wordt hem fataal. Hierna gooit Johan deze Hooglander bij de andere 3 Hooglanders die naar beneden vloeken. Er staat duidelijk dat het fataal is. Bewusteloos is niet fataal. Fataal is overleden. --Station7 (overleg) 8 sep 2014 20:24 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 04:22 (UTC)) De uitdrukking wordt hem fataal hoeft niet perse te betekenen dat iemand sterft. De mannen tuimelen enkel een helling af. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 04:22 (UTC)) Waarom erbij zetten als niemand sterft? Nee, dat zou een beetje vreemd zijn. Trouwens, je kan gewoon vloeken voor je sterft, dus daar is ook niks vreemds aan. Trouwens, wanneer Johan deze mannen van de helling laat gooien, komt Johan beneden snel en is er een andere groep Hooglanders. Ik verwacht niet dat die Hooglanders al zo snel opstaan in zo'n korte tijd. Nog meer een bevestiging dat ze het niet overleeft hebben. --Station7 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 06:43 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 16:01 (UTC)) Beneden staan volgens mij dezelfde mannen. Dat komt gewoon door het in deze strip erg wisselvallige tekenwerk. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 16:01 (UTC)) Fataal is overleden en is gewoon een feit dat deze mannen omkwamen. We kunnen dit niet negeren. Er staat duidelijk fataal en fataal is niet leven. Dit zijn gewoon 4 slachtoffers van Johan. --Station7 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 17:42 (UTC) Kijk maar, de term fataal wordt hierop dezelfde manier gebruikt als in Mysterie te Camelot: http://nl.wiktionary.org/wiki/fataal Dan heb ik natuurlijk over nummer 2. Het heeft niks te maken met nummer 1 en 3. --Station7 (overleg) 9 sep 2014 17:52 (UTC) Johans slachtoffer uit De Hellevliet Die man die werkt voor Robart, die Johan neerslaat met een peddel is een slachtoffer van Johan. Dat is bevestigt door Marc Legendre zelf, dus zou je een foto van deze aanval willen uploaden? ;) --Station7 (overleg) 15 sep 2014 07:15 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 15 sep 2014 16:00 (UTC)) Helaas, de strip is op dit moment bij mijn broer (Hij verzameld de nieuwe strips niet meer, en moet ze dus van mij lenen). Maar ik zet de foto op de site zodra ik De Hellevliet weer terug heb. Intussen ga ik nog wat oude foto's uit De Toverspiegel vervangen. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 15 sep 2014 16:00 (UTC)) Zie je graag weer verschijnen... Ik zie je graag weer verschijnen Dr.Matlock. Jouw aanwezigheid maakt het hier een stuk leuker. Laat staan de kwaliteitsfoto's die je erop zet. Ik hoop je gauw weer te zien. Ik heb de laatste paar keren gewoon drukke weken gehad, dus heb ik minder tijd gehad om te editing. Laat maar gauw iets van je horen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 17 okt 2014 21:46 (UTC) Slachtoffers van Johan Zou je graag weer wat foto's willen uploaden van Johans slachtoffers binnenkort? :) Groeten --Station7 (overleg) 28 okt 2014 23:17 (UTC) Nieuwe reeks slachtoffers van Johan Er missen nog een aantal slachtoffers van Johan uit de nieuwe reeks; hierbij dus de volgende notities: *3 bewakers van Mariza (De Grot van de Beer) *1 wachter van De Graaf van Chirac (De Blauwe Heks (strip)) *1 werker van Pankraz Rauh (De Man Zonder Verleden) *De Centurion (De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels) *Aldegonde en Alans werker (De Spiegeldemon) *2 Wolfmannen (Het Helse Verbond) *2 werker van De Zwarte Narcis (De Zwarte Narcis) Dat is het wel zo'n beetje. Deze moeten nog upgedated worden. Met vriendelijke groeten van --Station7 (overleg) 4 nov 2014 22:52 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 nov 2014 07:09 (UTC)) Ik zal de strips eens opzoeken. Vandaag ga ik met De Spiegeldemon , De Nachtridders en De Wraak van de Nachtridders aan de gang. Ik had ook De Berserkers eens opgezocht en zag dat Johan hierin feitelijk geen slachtoffers maakt. Johan slaat wel een berserker met zijn zwaard, maar Lancelot zegt dat hun zwaarden geen uitwerking hebben. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 nov 2014 07:09 (UTC)) Ja, ik zie het, het klopt van De Berserkers van wat je zegt. Ik zet het wel in de achtergrond informatie en verwijder het wel van de pagina. --Station7 (overleg) 8 nov 2014 09:18 (UTC) Ik zie graag nieuwe foto's tegemoet. :) --Station7 (overleg) 22 nov 2014 14:32 (UTC) Mensenjacht Nog slachtoffers van Johan van Horst in de mensenjacht? --Station7 (overleg) 9 dec 2014 17:27 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 dec 2014 05:07 (UTC)) Johan maakt 2 slachtoffers in deze strip. Twee boogschutters. Ik kon gisteren geen scherpe foto's voor elkaar krijgen, maar ze komen in elk geval op de site te staan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 dec 2014 05:07 (UTC)) Ben je het met mij over eens dat Johan inderdaad Okuma had omgebracht? Ik kan geen bewijzen vinden dat het niet zo is. De details van de "eerste boogschutter" die omkwam door Johan paste perfect bij alles van Okuma, terwijl de slachtoffers van Galaxa en Yorimoto wel 2 details hadden, maar niet de pijl en boog. --Station7 (overleg) 11 dec 2014 22:27 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 dec 2014 05:51 (UTC)) Als ik de strip zo bekijk lijkt het mij ook waarschijnlijk dat Johan Okuma heeft omgebracht. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 dec 2014 05:51 (UTC)) Waar is de indirecte verwijzing naar het album Catacomben? Ik kan het niet vinden momenteel. --Station7 (overleg) 12 dec 2014 10:54 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 dec 2014 11:41 (UTC)) Vrijwel aan het einde waar Johan er een bemerking over maakt dat Galaxa wel eens eerder voor een meisje met boog heeft gespeeld. Dit is duidelijk een verwijzing naar Catacomben. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 dec 2014 11:41 (UTC)) Wat denk je dan dat Johan en Merlijn gaan doen in hun "thuis" Dr.matlock? --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:01 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:24 (UTC)) Tja dat is nog de vraag. Als ik de volgende strips zo eens bekijk kan Dodendans best wel eens een vervolg op Mensenjacht zijn. Het is in elk geval belangrijk omdat ze meteen terug moesten. Het valt mij in de Nieuwe reeks erg tegen dat vervolgen door elkaar heen worden uitgebracht. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:24 (UTC)) Alleen het album De Zwarte Weduwe is niet in connectie met een ander album (behalve dat Johan verschijnt). Voor de rest is de gehele nieuwe reeks met minstens 1 terugkerend persoon in connectie met een ander album uit de reeks. Dus je theorie kan kloppen. --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:35 (UTC) Denk je iets met Bahaal en Demoniah, aangezien Johan aan het begin van De Grot van de Beer zei dat hij een einde aan Bahaal wilde maken? --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:24 (UTC)) De strijd tegen Bahaal is een eeuwig thema in de reeks. Er wijst nog niets op of Bahaal en Demoniah een rol in een vervolg gaan spelen. Misschien weten we meer als de nieuwe covers uit zijn. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:24 (UTC)) Ik denk dat de dood van Demoniah een soort van "anti-climax" was. Johan moet haar nog een keer doden, voorgoed. Dat zou wat zijn al zouden Bahaal en Demoniah er niet meer zijn in de reeks. --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:35 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:43 (UTC)) Zonder Bahaal en Demoniah zou de reeks wel een stuk minder zijn. Al hebben de twee personages nog geen enkele fatsoenlijke rol in de Nieuwe reeks gehad. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:43 (UTC)) Ja, ik kan wel begrijpen wat je bedoeld. Bahaal zit meer een beetje te zitten in De Hel en Demoniah is "gek"/"krankzinnig" geworden en wil Johan weg hebben, maar verder de rest gaat ze niet zelf echt opzoek naar Johan. Ze zit er ook maar bij te zitten of wachten tot hij naar haar "toekomt". --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:46 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:54 (UTC)) Als ik er zo over nadenk lijkt het mij niet eens zo een slecht idee om voor eens en altijd met Demoniah of Bahaal af te rekenen. Als het nieuwe team kan gewoon niet met deze figuren overweg. Hun verdwijnen zou ruimte maken voor een nieuwe verhaallijn. Een nieuwe doorlopende tegenstander in de vorm van een groep zoals de Zeven destijds was, met handlangers en snode plannen lijkt mij een leuk idee. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:54 (UTC)) Ja, zo hebben de nieuwe schrijvers ook meer vrij spel in schrijven. Zou me gaaf lijken al zouden Bahaal en Demoniah niet in de finale van de reeks te zien zijn. Claus Scholz neemt de verhaallijn van hun onder handen, Marc Legendre niet (die schrijft verhalen rond de Arthur periode). Claus kan er mee doen wat hij wil, sinds Martin Lodewijk is weggegaan. Misschien wil Claus dat Johan en Merlijn Bahaal en Demoniah voorgoed stoppen. --Station7 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 09:57 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 10:02 (UTC)) De inbreng van Legendre valt mij tegen. Ik had erop gehoopt dat de reeks weer eens vooruit zou komen. Maar wat er nu in feite gebeurt is dat het verhaal niet vooruit komt maar in het verleden blijft hangen. Bovendien wordt het steeds moeilijker om de nieuwe verhalen te plaatsen in het Canon van de reeks. Als het zo door gaat zal het onmogelijk worden. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 dec 2014 10:02 (UTC)) Nieuwe foto Demoniah? Zou je misschien opzoek kunnen gaan voor een nieuwe reeks foto van Demoniah. Ik zou graag een andere foto uit de nieuwe reeks daar willen plaatsen. Ik snap wel dat deze foto goed is, maar ik wil een betere foto. Mocht je er een gevonden hebben, laat het dan weten. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 18 dec 2014 22:34 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 19 dec 2014 06:14 (UTC)) Ik zal vandaag eens kijken. Demoniah draagt al even geen rastakapsel meer :) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 19 dec 2014 06:14 (UTC)) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 dec 2014 09:01 (UTC)) Tot aan nu nog geen goede foto gevonden. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 dec 2014 09:01 (UTC)) Jammer, maar dan zal ik even meekijken of er iets tussen zit. --Station7 (overleg) 20 dec 2014 09:04 (UTC) Ik heb er misschien een betere gevonden uit De Wederopstanding. Wanneer ze boven zit op het hoogste punt en dan het derde 3e plaatje. Ik weet niet wat je daarvan vind. Het is denk wel zeer beter dan dat vorige plaatje. Haar ogen zijn goed te zien en Demoniah kijkt "normaal". --Station7 (overleg) 20 dec 2014 09:09 (UTC) Siegmund van Kamroen (schim foto) en wat slachtoffers Zou je een foto van Siegmund van Kamroen willen uploaden wanneer hij als schim verschijnt (wanneer hij Dokus neerschiet) en wat slachtoffers van Johan van Horst? Het liefst van de originele reeks of de nieuwe reeks zodat die alvast compleet zijn. ;) Boven staat trouwens nog een lijstje van nieuwe reeks slachtoffers die nog missen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 25 dec 2014 11:31 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 25 dec 2014 13:31 (UTC)) Ik zal Het Veenspook nog eens opzoeken. Bovendien wilde ik een wat scherpere foto van Siegmund's gezicht op de site zetten. Voor de slachtoffers zou ik nog wat albums moeten opzoeken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 25 dec 2014 13:31 (UTC)) Kun je een foto van Siegmund van Kamroens wapenschild en Ulrich van Kamroens kleding uploaden? Dit is volgens mij het familiewapen van de Van Kamroen familie. --Station7 (overleg) 26 dec 2014 17:55 (UTC) Nieuwe regel We hebben een nieuwe regel trouwens op de site. We zetten de verhalen in korte alinea's bij de sectie "verhaal" bij het respectieve artikel van een strip of boek. Dus het gehele verhaal, maar dan in korte alinea's. Het hoeft niet te veel details, zoals hij nam een zwaard mee of zo (bijvoorbeeld bij alle Kamroen broers) toen ze achter de Viking aanging die Johan aanviel. Dat hoeft niet. Een aantal korte alinea's die de evenementen beschrijven, maar niet te veel in details. Daarvoor hebben we personages/voorwerpen/dieren/monster pagina's van. Die kunnen gewoon bij die respectieve dingen. --Station7 (overleg) 26 dec 2014 23:38 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 27 dec 2014 05:44 (UTC)) Ik zal er vandaag eens mee aan de gang gaan. Ook zet ik de aangevraagde foto's op de site. Ikzelf wilde weer eens met De Dame van de Poorten aan de gang. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 27 dec 2014 05:44 (UTC)) Ga je gang :) Ik zie gauw de foto's tegemoet. --Station7 (overleg) 27 dec 2014 08:45 (UTC) Vraagje Volgens mij missen we nog 1 slachtoffer foto van Johan uit Het Grote Geheim, waarop 2 slachtoffers staan, maar eentje is in beeld. Het gebeurt op de foto voor de foto die ik hierop plaats. Het staat op dezelfde pagina. Ik hoop dat je 'm vind, want we mogen er geen enkele missen. :O --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2014 16:47 (UTC) Laat maar weten wanneer je 'm gevonden hebt. Ik ken de foto helaas niet vinden op de site. Ik heb elke file bekeken die het waarschijnlijk kon zijn. --Station7 (overleg) 29 dec 2014 23:39 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 06:47 (UTC)) Ik had gisteren helaas weinig tijd. Vandaag zoek ik de strip op en zet de foto op de site. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 06:47 (UTC)) Mogelijke moord thumb (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 07:15 (UTC)) Dit plaatje komt uit Drie Huurlingen . Het is bekend dat Johan de soldeniers ombracht, het lijkt erop dat Johan de man steekt met zijn zwaard. Wat denk jij erover? (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 07:15 (UTC)) Ik zal zo eens het album pakken. Ik stuur je zo een bericht terug. --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 08:25 (UTC) Ja, ik denk wel zeker dat Johan hem omgebracht heeft. Er staat ook dat Johans zwaard nauwkeurig dodelijk in het rond gaat. En er staat alleen dat Johan 1 soldenier knock-out slaat. Ja, ik denk wel zeker dat hij een slachtoffer is. --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 10:33 (UTC) Mogelijke moord (2) Nadat Johan Jerdal uit De Vluchtelingen had omgebracht gooit Johan met zijn voet een ding waar vuur in zit naar soldeniers. Denk jij dat deze soldeniers behoren tot de slachtoffers van Johan die niet te zien zijn? Dit geval gebeurd voor de dood van Jerdal's eerste broer en Jerdal's tweede broer. --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2014 20:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 31 dec 2014 06:14 (UTC)) Zo te zien schopt Johan de vuurkorf naar de soldaten om ze achteruit te jagen. Ik weet niet zeker of hierbij een slachtoffer gevallen is. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 31 dec 2014 06:14 (UTC)) Een onderzoekje Ja, je foto kwaliteit daar ga je me niet over horen klagen, het blijft mooi. :) Maar goed, ik ben nu opzoek naar (een) album(s) uit Karel Biddeloo's reeks waarin de volledige naam "Johan van Horst" volledig werd gebruikt. Ja, de naam werd gebruikt in de nieuwe reeks: De Regensteen, De Man Zonder Verleden, De Sluier van Wuustwezel Terwijl in nieuwe reeks albums De Tweede Terugkeer (waarin Martin Lodewijk in De Regensteen gecorrigeerd had, De Regensteen, zie bovenstaande) en De Hellevliet Johan "Johan van Rode" werd genoemd. Trouwens, het zou erg mooi zijn al zou je hier foto's van zou kunnen maken. :) --Station7 (overleg) 2 jan 2015 21:08 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 06:18 (UTC)) Volgens mij wordt nergens de naam Johan van Horst genoemd in Karel Biddeloo's reeks. Johan heeft wel recht op beide achternamen. Ik moet even kijken of ik de albums heb liggen. Ik had veel Nieuwe reeks albums uitgeleend aan mijn broer. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 06:18 (UTC)) Ja, dat dacht ik ook al. Maar we hebben hier gelukkig 2 verschillende pagina's. ;) Maar we gebruiken de naam Johan van Horst omdat die het meest gebruikt werd. Volgens mij, ik weet het niet zeker, maar ik dacht ook dat het in De Blauwe Heks (strip) werd gebruikt. Dat zal ik dadelijk even kijken. --Station7 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 09:05 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 09:46 (UTC)) De Blauwe Heks heb ik niet liggen. Ik zet intussen wat foto's uit In de Schaduw van de Thugs op de site. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 09:46 (UTC)) Leuk Nu weet ik hoe mijn mysterieuze helper eruit ziet. Een foto van mij kun je hier zien. --Station7 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 10:07 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 10:11 (UTC)) Aha zeer goed, ik had al eerder eens een keer gezegd dat ik een foto van mij op de site zou zetten. Vanochtend dacht ik er weer eens aan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 10:11 (UTC)) Ja, inderdaad. Dan hoef ik dat niet meer op mijn wensenlijstje voor 2015 te zetten. LOL :) --Station7 (overleg) 3 jan 2015 10:12 (UTC) Welke strip? Uit welke strip komt deze foto: File:Drie ridders.JPG? --Station7 (overleg) 12 jan 2015 10:58 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 jan 2015 11:02 (UTC)) Ik ben de pagina net aan het maken. Dus je zult het zien. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 jan 2015 11:02 (UTC)) OK, ik zie het al. :) --Station7 (overleg) 12 jan 2015 11:05 (UTC)